


Terabithia

by stydiastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, basically just stiles and lydia talking about how much they love each other, i miss those two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you like me?” She said, putting her chin in his chest, with too much curiosity in her eyes for someone who had just woken up.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you know all the million reasons why I love you.” Stiles replied with a sleepy voice, eyes still closed.</p><p>“I know why you love me,” she smiled and he could feel her lips moving, “but I’m asking why did you like me, you know, back in the third grade?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terabithia

“Why do you like me?” She said, putting her chin in his chest, with too much curiosity in her eyes for someone who had just woken up.

“I’m pretty sure you know all the million reasons why I love you.” Stiles replied with a sleepy voice, eyes still closed.

“I know why you love me,” she smiled and he could feel her lips moving, “but I’m asking why did you like me, you know, back in the third grade?”

He let out a soft laughter and finally opened his eyes. “We’ve been together for six years and I never told you why I liked you?”

“Nope.” Lydia leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Oh god. Really?”

"Really."

“May I ask why this suddenly curiosity at” he turned to his side and grabbed his phone on the desk right beside an old picture of him, Scott, Allison and Lydia. His brain is so full so random things but he cannot remember the day this picture was taken, maybe because nothing that especial happened (aside from the fact that they were all together and alive). Maybe because it was a day similar to every other day since the four of them become so close, he wished he never took those days for granted. “5:03 in the morning, Miss Martin-soon-to-be-Stilinski?”

“I just couldn’t sleep anymore so I tried to think about something that makes me happy and I immediately thought about you.”

“The voices?”

“Yeah.”

Now that they do not leave in Beacon Hills anymore, it almost seems like the supernatural is an old chapter of their lives.

Almost.

The scars are still there.

(And they aren't going away anytime soon.)

Their old town is safer now, since they managed to destroy the Nemeton a few years ago.

However, just because there are not any bad guys going after Scott and the pack does not mean Lydia stopped hearinf the voices inside her head. The only difference is that now she does not know how to save everyone.

It's impossible to save everyone.

She feels the death of people she doesn’t even know and It breaks her heart knowing she won’t be able to help every single one of them.

There’s nothing she can do.

Sometimes, she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming because the voices are too loud.

Sometimes, he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming because the nightmares are too real.

It doesn’t happen that often like it used to but when it does, is their worst nightmare. But that’s okay, they learned how to deal with it, and they help each other, sometimes just being there is enough – there are times that they don’t even need to explain, Stiles and Lydia know each other well enough to understand what the other is going through without having to say a word about it.

Maybe it’s because of their emotional tether, who knows, it doesn’t really matter.

All that matters is that they are together.

And sometimes is nice talking about it, it makes them feel lighter.

Either way, they are always there for each other.

He looked at her, she nodded her head slightly, and he understood without a word that she did not want to talk about it, so he changed the subject.

That’s their thing, they help each other by saying too much or nothing at all.

“So, third grade.”

“Third grade.” She said it back smiling and he could tell she was already enjoying it, so of course he was gonna tease her a little bit.

“Right, right. So, where do you want me to start?”

She rolled his eyes and he continued, “What? I’m trying to remember.”

“Stiles, just start already!” She said, almost annoyed.

“Okay, alright. First day of third grade, I met Scott outside the class, ‘cause you know, that’s what we always did since we were little kids. It was raining a lot and when we returned to class I saw a redhead sitting in front of my seat.”

“How are you?” She said, pretending she was annoyed.

“Wait; let me tell you the rest of the story.”

“Okay, you can continue.”

“Thanks. Where was I?”

“Stiles!” She tried to start a pillow fight but gave up as soon as Stiles continued his story.

“When I entered the room I saw that was you. We didn’t talk at first but we had talked a little over the years but never too much until the second period, history, the teacher said we had to work in pairs and when I was looking for Scott she said it had to be with the person who was in front of us. And we did the assignment together.”

“Oh, I remember that you talked a lot. Like, seriously, a lot.”

“And the rain had passed and the sun was coming out the window and that was the first time I ever noticed that your hair is actually strawberry blonde. Ah, and you sounded so smart, way more smart than anyone else in our class.”

Lydia blushed.

She thinks she will never get used to the way he talks about her, about how smart she is.

“And, I don’t know, it was just easy to talk to you,” he continued, “and I kept wanting to talk to you and I started paying attention to you, like, how bright your smile was every time you got an A+ and how a few years later you decided to hide that same grade. We became friends, well, kind of, that year.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“I mean, we would talk about everything and the most random things during history class, only in history class, but when we talked still felt like we were friends.”

She smiled and narrowed her eyes, as if she was trying to remember.

“I remember history class. It felt like our own world" she laughed, "since we did all the class work in like ten minutes and spent the rest of the class talking.”

“Yeah.” He laughed, memories coming back.

“Our own terabithia.”

“Now I remember, you used to carry that book everywhere for like a month and when i asked why, you replied 'I just like it' and went back to answer the questions."

They stayed there in silence, lying in bed, breathing together. Lydia still lying in his chest, close to his heart.

“Then, a few years later, we actually became friends and I got to know you completely, not just some parts of you, and I fell in love you,” Stiles said, running his fingers though her hair, “with every version of you"

"And i fell in love with you." Lydia said, smiling. 

"And we created our own world again.” He said, kissing her and noticing that she was slowly closing her eyes, no more nightmares or voices too loud trying to scare her and if it happened again, they would find a way of letting it go, just like they always did.

As long as they are together they will be fine, nothing else will matter.

“Our own terabithia.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!


End file.
